Tales of a Delinquent
by LeafyDream
Summary: A collection of stories taking place before, during, and after Just a Delinquent. Yu used to be a very bad guy. Then he met a certain detective... Now he wants to earn Naoto's love, he's best friends with Rise, and he's struggling to go from sociopathic manipulator to an honest hero. These are the Tales of a Delinquent. Ch 7: Yu has a heart to heart with his best friend, Rise.
1. The Old Yu

**The Old Yu**

"Before we start, I want to be clear on something. I know exactly the kind of person I was back then. Least, I know now. If you want to hate me, I wouldn't blame you. I probably deserve it."

"Senpai...?"

"I just feel like you should know this. You need to know the kind of person I was."

* * *

Kaiyo swore under her breath at the book. The test was next week, and she needed to study for it or she was dead in the water. Of course, studying seemed pointless when she couldn't even understand the bare basics of the subject. She let out a loud groan, earning her the glare of several other students studying in the library.

"This is impossible," she wailed.

"A little louder. I think the girls on the third floor still can't hear you." Katsumi sat beside her, quietly texting away on her phone.

The two sat right next to one another at the large table and the contrast between them was obvious. Kaiyo was practical and simple, if over dressed against the heat of today. Katsumi was more fashionable, preferring to dress in only the needed basics of the Hajime school uniform and wearing several accessories on her wrists and body. While Kaiyo wore her natural, black hair in a tied up bun, Katsumi preferred dying her hair blonde and wearing it down. As they old saying went, opposites attract.

"How come you're not studying? The test is just in a couple of days, you know that, right?"

"Yeah. Decided I'm going to wing it."

"Do you really think that's wise? I mean, your grades aren't exactly the best."

"I'm at a consistent average. I can live with that," replied Katsumi. "As for you, I wouldn't stress about the test. You usually do pretty good no matter what. Consistently above average," she commented. She elbowed her friend's shoulder, but Kaiyo did not share her confidence.

"I do well because I study, but I just... I'm not getting this!" She groaned, motioning towards her textbook, before slamming her face into the pages. She felt a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, stroking her back in an attempt to console her.

"Hey, it'll be okay."

"Excuse me?" Both girls lifted up their heads to look at the source of the voice. What stood out first was his hair. It had an unnatural silver color to it. His eyes matched his hair, sharing that same glittering, metal tone to them. His face was fair, a gentle compliment to his hair and eyes. He wore the male uniform, dressed lightly for the warm weather. His eyes held a glimmer of concern in those silver pools, and his face held the same look of worry.

"I.. uh... H-hi," Kaiyo stammered.

"She's shy. Hi. Something we can do for you?" Katsumi inquired, a friendly smirk on her face as she looked the boy over.

He was slender in build. Not brawny, but there was definitely muscle to his body. His face was handsome on closer inspection, carrying the right blend of handsome and cute. _Who is this guy?_ She thought.

"Um... Well, I was wondering if you could maybe... not talk so loudly?" The young man caught Katsumi's scanning eyes, and a red flush formed on his face. He looked away, turning his attention to Kaiyo. "S-sorry. It's just you're being kind of loud, and I don't want you to get in trouble..."

"Considerate," Katsumi giggled.

"Sorry, I just get... loud sometimes," Kaiyo sighed, her own face burning warm as she looked at her book, ashamed.

"Hey, no problem. I understand that. Um... If you're having a hard time with some schoolwork, I'd love to help you. Quietly, help."

"Oh! Y-you don't have to! I'm sure you have your own work to do and-"

The boy walked over to the closest seat to the girls, sitting beside Kaiyo. He smiled at the blushing girl, his own cheeks having calmed down by now, thankfully. "It's no problem at all. I-if it's okay with you, of course."

"S-sure."

"The more the merrier. I'm Katsumi Fujimoto. This is my tomato garden, Kaiyo Minami."

"Hey!"

"I'm Yu. Yu Narukami. It's a pleasure to meet you both, Fujimoto-san. Minami-san."

* * *

"Yu-kun! Yu!"

"Fujimoto-san? Umm... You're shouting again." The tall, young silverette found himself pulled into a hug, his face crimson as Kaiyo squeezed him.

"I did great! No mistakes! A one hundred percent! Thank you so much for tutoring me! You're amazing!" She squealed, holding the older boy as tightly as she could.

"Oh! Uh- no problem?"

It took Kaiyo a few moments to realize the moment had gone from cute, to clingy. She jumped back as soon as she released the voice, her cheeks matching his in color. "Sorry, Yu!"

"It's no problem, Fujimoto-san."

"You're so polite," giggled Kaiyo. "I really mean it though, Yu! You really helped me out! Let me do something nice for you, please?"

"Fujimoto-san, you really don't have to. I didn't help you for a reward..." The boy blushed again, stepping back and looking away. Kaiyo watched him and she giggled again at the sight of the nervous upperclassman.

"Nonsense! Come on, let's go get something to eat, Yu!"

* * *

"And it just spilled all over the room! It was everywhere! I had no idea what to do!" The two laughed, and Kaiyo had to struggle not to shoot milk from her nose as Yu tried to speak through his laughter. "Oh! Gosh, I'm so sorry! Probably should have waited to tell you the punchline!"

"I-it's okay! I'm okay!" She coughed, after swallowing her drink. "T-that's really funny though! I can't believe that happened to you!"

"I swear, it did!" The two fell into another fit of giggles, gaining the glares and stares of the other patrons at the diner. They didn't care though. For them, their entire world was each other. Kaiyo felt herself nearly fall out of her chair with how hard she was laughing, only her pale fingers to brush against his. The spark coursed through her body, making her feel hot as she looked into his eyes.

"S-sorry," stammered the boy.

"No, no... My bad." His eyes were unreal. She'd never seen eyes like that before... She had never seen silver eyes before. They were like armor, guarding the gentle soul that laid beneath them. They glistened in the light and just watching them twinkle made her cheeks heat up. His eyes were enthralling, almost hypnotic...

"Um... Fujimoto-san? Are you okay?"

"Oh! Y-yeah! I'm okay! Heehee... It's just... You have really pretty eyes," giggled the flushed Kaiyo.

The compliment brought a scarlet hue to Yu's own cheeks. She couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so hilariously awkward, fumbling over his own words as he spoke. "O-oh! T-thank you. Um... You too?"

"Snk. Thanks..."

* * *

"Y-your grandmother's necklace?"

The necklace gleamed in sun's rays, and Kaiyo felt her breath being stolen away by the stunning pendent. The chain was silver, her favorite color, as of late, and it was cool to the touch. It sent a tingle down her fingers as it laid in the palm of her hands, traveling to her heart and making it race. The center piece was a gorgeous emerald, shimmering in its splendor.

"W-why...?"

"Why you?" Yu almost seemed to laugh at her confusion. His fingers, strong, yet so very soft, stroked her own petite digits. He traced her knuckles as those enthralling, metallic eyes captured Kaiyo's heart once more. "Why not you? I've never met a girl more amazing than you, Kaiyo. You're kind. Smart. Compassionate. You're amazing." He peered into her ordinary, hazel eyes with those silver eyes... He closed her fingers around the necklace and smiled, his voice as smooth as silk.

"Please, Kaiyo. I know I may not be your Prince Charming, but... will you give me a chance?" He sounded terrified. It was nothing like the cool, confident boy she knew, the boy she had fallen for. Her vision blurred from the rising tears, but she still could see the silver of his eyes and hair. It was all she needed. She wanted to be with him. She loved him, and he loved her.

"Yes." She fell into his arms, and they kissed under the setting sun's rays. She felt warm, not from the rays of light, but from her boyfriend's loving embrace and his sweet, soft lips pressing against hers...

* * *

"Well, well, well." Kaiyo closed her locker and grinned at her curious best friend. Katsumi smiled back, leaning against the wall of lockers as she spoke. "I haven't seen you so happy since your birthday last year. What's got you grinning this time?"

"Oh, nothing at all. Just been having a good week," she giggled.

"Week? Seems more like a good month with how you've been grinning."

"It's nothing! Absolutely nothing." The rosy cheeks and shifty eyes Katsumi saw said otherwise. She smirked as her eyes darted to red spots on her friend's neck.

"Right, and those aren't hickeys on your neck, huh?"

"Eep! Um... I-I gotta go! Bye, Katsumi! I'll see you later!"

* * *

"I swore, she almost found out," the girl sighed. "I wish we didn't have to keep us a secret from h-eep!" Yu's hand traced her stomach, before slipping under her white shirt and gliding over her skin. The sensation was an unheard of mix of juvenile tickling and adult pleasure, a feeling that made the teenage girl shiver. She had never felt like this before, and she rubbed her body against Yu's lap as he his fingers traced her bra.

Yu had met her at her house, and they told her mother they needed to study for a test. It hadn't originally been a lie, but then the silver-eyed boy sat on her bed and motioned her closer. She sat on his lap and he kissed her cheek, calling her beautiful, calling her amazing and perfect and his. She didn't reject the affection. So she sat there, blushing profusely, with one of his hands under her shirt and the other stroking her leg.

She inhaled a cool breath, trying to calm down her racing heart and hot face. "Y-you are really good with your hands, Yu."

"Thank you."

"Ah..." Kaiyo bit her lip, holding back another moan as Yu's lap pressed against her lower regions. "R-really, really good..."

"I know," he admitted. Confidence seemed to ooze from his voice as he peppered her neck with more kisses, sucking away at the delicate flesh, leaving his mark.

His other hand stroked her thigh, traveling up her body with graceful fingers. She moaned a silent plea as his fingers touched her panties. He kissed her neck, licking and sucking on it to leave his mark. She was his. She gave herself to him, and he took her into his strong, firm arms. It was only when his fingers pulled the back of her bra did she fall out of the stupor.

"W-wait...!"

"Hm? What is it, Kaiyo?" She couldn't see him from where she was sitting. Maybe that's what was throwing her off, because she swore something felt off all of a sudden. Kaiyo felt his silver eyes peer into the back of her skull as his fingers traced circles on her skin, one hand dangerously close to the hooks of her bra.

"I... I don't think I'm ready for this, Yu..."

"..."

"Yu?"

"No problem at all, Kaiyo. I understand completely. We'll go at your pace," she heard him say. He embraced her, pulling her against his frame and she melted against him, relaxing into the loving embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too, Yu..."

"And don't worry about Katsumi. I'm sure it'll all work out."

"Yeah... You're right. I'm just being silly."

"Indeed, you silly little thing."

"Eek! T-that tickles!"

* * *

Yu had told his Kaiyo that he had to go straight home afterschool for the next few days, and unlike her mother, his own parents were paranoid enough to think anyone of the opposite gender was there to steal their son's innocence. That left her afternoons free, which wasn't a problem in the past. She always had her gal pal, Katsumi, to hang out, but now she was heading straight home to, leaving the plain girl alone, without anyone to spend time with.

Without any companion to spend her time with, she busied herself with schoolwork, trying in vain to focus on the book laid out before her. The words were mind-numbingly boring though, melting into each other and just turning into an ugly, black blob on white paper. Kaiyo let out a heavy sigh, her arms being the only support her head had from falling over.

"Well, you look like you're having an excited time."

"Huh?" Kaiyo lifted her head up from the palms of her hands and beamed at the sight of the blonde, tanned girl before her. "Katsumi!" She pushed her seat back and wrapped her arms around the taller girl, squeezing her in the warm embrace.

"Whoa there, Kai! It's a library, you know," she giggled.

"Where are you doing here? I thought you were busy! I haven't seen you in, like, a week!"

"I know, but I have been so distracted lately. Sit back down, Kai, because I have some huge, amazing news!" Katsumi squeed, clapping her hands. "Oops, sorry," she apologized, noticing the several glares aimed at the pair. The two sat down, scooting their seats closer together and whispering to each other. "Okay, ready?"

"Heck yeah, I am," she whispered as loudly as possible. The two were beaming at each other, their faces inches apart. "Tell me the good news!"

The blonde reached into her purse, plucking something out. When Kaiyo saw the silver chain, her blood ran cold through her veins. The emerald glistened in even the dull lights of the library as Katsumi spoke. "I have a boyfriend, and you'll never guess who it is!"

"Y-Yu?"

Katsumi's brow rose up as she glanced at her friend. "Wow. I didn't think you'd actually guess it right. How the heck did you... know?" Kaiyo reached into the schoolbag and held up her own necklace. The two were mirror images of each other, down to the metal, silver chain, down to the glittering emerald.

"His grandmother's, r-right...?"

"Y-yeah..."

Kaiyo felt her stomach twist and her heart shatter as her mind filled in the blanks. Katsumi was the one who had to grab her phone, her fingers suddenly clumsy and unwieldy as she made the call.

* * *

They found Yu Narukami standing outside the school's gate, just like Katsumi had asked him. They looked at one another, and neither knew what to say. Kaiyo's gaze fell to the concrete as Katsumi reached for her hand. The blonde wanted to counsel her friend. She wanted to say it was all some kind of misunderstanding. She wanted to, but there was no way they were going to come out of this happy.

They needed to get answers, and accept the reality of what had happened to them. They couldn't live with the lies he told them any longer. They looked at each other, and their hands became locked as one. Kaiyo's hazel eyes stared into Katsumi's sapphire eyes. They nodded at one another, silently promising the other their support.

Together, they walked to the silver haired boy. He turned his head to face them, his smile vanishing behind a look of confusion. The metallic eyes that Kaiyo once loved darted between their wrathful faces, to their free hands, spying the necklaces in hand. To their shock and disgust, a smirk formed on his face.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag, so to speak, huh?" He laughed at them. He was laughing at them! Kaiyo felt her world crumble, and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She fought to control the flood of emotions as Katsumi screamed in rage.

"You lying bastard!" She lunged at him, and he sidestepped her, dodging her with ease.

"Harsh, though deserved, I suppose." Yu shrugged as he casually placed his hands in his pockets. "I know you're probably angry, but in my defense, I asked you to keep our relationship a secret."

"T-that's why...?" Kaiyo couldn't hold back her sobs any longer as she broke down. Her dams cracked and she dragged her sleeves against her eyes to hide away the tears. "W-why...?!"

Yu saw her bawling and simply shrugged. There wasn't any malice or joy in his voice when he spoke, just simple acceptance. "You're cute. Both of you are. I mean, real cute. So I wanted to have some fun with you. I mean, you both thought I was handsome. Makes sense, if you ask me."

"You're an asshole!" Katsumi threw a punch at his back, but he easily dodged it again, slipping away and placing his hand on hers. He stroked the limb, before wrapping his fingers around it and squeezing it in his grip. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but she couldn't help but dread that he was holding back.

"I know you're upset. I even get why, but let's not physical, okay?" He smirked at her, and he revealed his true self to the two. Yu Narukami wasn't kind. He wasn't compassionate. He was a snake. A liar. He coiled around their hearts and devoured them without an ounce of remorse. Those mesmerizing, silver eyes were just a distraction from the fangs.

"You piece of shit! Go to hell!" bellowed Katsumi, her cerulean eyes watering as she fell apart. She stumbled when Yu pulled on her arm, sending her crashing to the stone floor.

Yu stared at the sobbing girl, before sighing, shaking his head. "Dramatic, aren't we?" The boy turned his back to the fallen girl. She saw the opportunity before her and she seized it. Katsumi rose back and threw another punch at the silverette's back. Kaiyo could only watch in stunned silence as Yu spun around, catching the punch and throwing one of his own.

His fist stopped just an inch away from her eye, hovering over the wide, terror-filled orb. His voice lost any semblance of kindness. It sat on the edge of wrath, a warning more than anything else. His silver eyes stared into hers as he pulled back his fist. "Don't." He released her arm, allowing her to rub and caress the discolored skin.

"You two can keep the necklaces. In fact, here." Katsumi couldn't look at him, but she heard the shuffle of bills. He placed several bills into her hand, before she heard him walk away. "I'm moving away soon, so you won't have to deal with me much longer. Isn't that nice?" He chuckled as he walked towards the trembling Kaiyo.

He reached for her hand, only to watch her pull away. "I... I loved you," she whispered. Yu looked at her, before simply shrugging and dropping the yen onto the floor. If she didn't want him to hand it to her, she could pick it up herself. He turned to walk away, only to hear her voice cry out again. "I loved you."

Yu stopped in his tracks and twisted his neck to look at her. She lifted her head to meet the iron gaze with her hazel eyes. He spoke one last time before walking away. "You're, what? Fifteen? You'll get over it."

A week later, it was announced Yu Narukami was moving away.

* * *

Rise stared at Yu as he stared at his lunch. He had barely touched the food since he began his story. She looked at the meal he had made her, and found it similarly cold and untouched. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find anything to say. She knew what Yu had told her about his past, but she never imagined he was so...

"Do you regret it?"

He didn't saying at first. He quietly ate from the bento box. She ate from hers, and found a moment of joy from the delicious food. _Senpai really is a good cook,_ she thought aimlessly. When Rise looked at the older boy, she saw the scowl on his face. The shaking of his clenched fists. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah."

She nodded her head. "We should probably finish our food. The bell's going to ring soon."

"Yeah."

By the time the bell rang, Yu was packing up the bento boxes to be washed tonight. He and Rise walked down the stairs together. She was the first to break the silence. She grabbed his hand, stopping him on the second floor of the school.

"What you said back then..."

"Which part?" He looked at her. He didn't sound angry, or sad. Just accepting.

"The last thing you said to Kaiyo. You're sixteen years old, Senpai. If Naoto broke your heart, just... smashed it into pieces, would you be able to get over it? Get over her?"

Yu understood what Kaiyo had felt all those months ago. He understood it, and it made him sick inside. He inhaled deeply, and looked at the younger girl with a deep scowl on his features. "No. I mean... I don't know, but I guess that's enough of an answer, huh?" He laughed bitterly. "It's funny how things work, huh? Irony or something..." The two heard Yosuke and the others calling out to him and he glanced at the girl. "You should get to class, Miss Kujikawa. Say hi to Naoto for me?"

She watched his face change. A smile was plastered on, and his dull, grey eyes shifted into a glittery, unreal silver. He wore the mask well. As he turned to walk away, greeting Yosuke and the others with the friendly face they so thought to be real.

 **END**

This is the first chapter of a series of drabbles taking place in the story, Just a Delinquent. For those of you who don't know, Just a Delinquent is a novelization of Persona 4, with some twists and turns. Namely, that Yu Narukami is a much worse person than the anime depicted. Rude, uncaring, arrogant, and selfish, he's a scumbag, and the worst part is he's amazing as lying and looking like a hero. Even while leading the murder case, he planned on stealing Yukiko, Chie, and Rise's hearts and cheating on all of them.

Then he met Naoto Shirogane, and he thought, 'You look fun to play with.' He flirted with her, not caring about her gender, and ended up genuinely falling for the detective. A love born from the fact that she didn't fall for his lies and deception. She was different. The liar fell for the truth seeker.

Now, he wants to change and be a better person. He wants to earn Naoto's heart and be the hero he once pretended to be. That's basically a summary of Arc 1 for Just a Delinquent. You're welcome.

Expect to see more stories here, including what Yu's parents are like, his friendships with others, the birthing romance between Rise and Kanji, and unimportant, but interesting scenes with Naoto Shirogane, the girl Yu actually does love.

If you want to see the actual story of Yu going from scumbag to hero, go check out **Just a Delinquent!** People have said good things about it, and I've recently edited the first two chapters to improve the quality. I plan on going back and correcting a few mistakes before I start Arc 2.

Have a good day and take care!


	2. Meet the Narukamis

**Meet The Narukamis**

"Why do you act the way you do? The arrogance. The exaggerated friendliness. The... offbeat humor. You seem to always be putting on some form of act, even now."

* * *

Yu took a deep breath and exhaled, quietly. He sat beside his mother, watching as the dark haired woman parked her car and looked at him. "Now, do you understand what we're doing today?" The child smiled and nodded his head.

"You want to teach me the value of money."

"Exactly. Now remember. I'm going to give you two thousand yen, and it is your responsibility to spend it. This is your money. You can purchase a snack for yourself, or you can save it and use it for something later. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother!"

"Good." Without another word, she looked through the contents of her purse, before taking out a few bills. SHe handed them to the small child, who held them in his tiny hands with awe.

"Wow... There's so much," the boy gasped.

"Hm. That's nothing compared to what your father and I earn. If you're a good boy and listen to us, then you'll earn the same when you grow up," his mother explained. "Now go into the store. Don't talk to anyone but the cashier and come back to me after you've made your purchase, if you make one. If not, just come back."

"Yes, mother." Yu nodded his head obediently, and when his mother unlocked the car door, he began to exit the vehicle. The older woman watched him go, before taking out her phone. She held down a single button, before greeting the voice on the other end. "Hello? No, he's out of the way now. Yes, we can continue."

* * *

"My mom's a lawyer. Lying is her trade, though my dad's pretty good at lying too for a relations consultant."

* * *

It didn't take long for the young boy to come racing back. Tomiju Narukami watched as her son came running back to her car, tapping on the side door to be let in. Instead, she rolled down the window and raised her brow. Her son's grinning face, supported by his tip toes, stared back at her. "Did you not purchase anything?" For a moment, Tomiju felt an ounce of pride. Patience was a rarity among children as young as her only son, so to see such control was almost something worthy of praise.

"Uh uh. I gave it that man." Tomiju followed the boy's finger and any amount of pride she had vanished, replaced with irritation and disappointment. She rolled the window back up and stepped out, locking the door behind her. Her heels clicked against the asphalt floor of the parking lot as her manicured fingers dug into Yu's wrist.

"Ah! M-mommy, that hurts!"

She dragged her son forward as she approached the individual that stole from her. The man was obviously a person of lower class and intelligence. His clothes were raggedy, filthy with dirt and grimy stains. Perhaps, once upon a time, he had been someone of monetary worth. It didn't matter. Not for society, or for Tomiju. He was a degenerate and a by product of weakness in a time of economical recession.

"I understand my son gave you two thousand yen. I want it back."

The reject's eyes widened, and he looked up at the formal woman with a look of disbelief. He glanced to the small child beside her, who quaked with fear as his mother's nails dug into his wrists. Tomiju glare intensified, her almond eyes narrowing with rage and disgust, as she held out her hand to him, motioning for the return of her money. The old man opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off.

"Either return my money back to me, or I'll have you arrested and thrown in jail for robbing me. Your choice."

The elderly beggar reached into his pockets with shaky hands, and pulled out the money Yu had given to him. The small, silver haired boy opened his mouth to apologize, but his mother's tightening grip silenced him. He merely kept his eyes on the ground as his mother took back her cash, quietly counting it, before releasing Yu's wrist. The boy rubbed at the sore, burning skin as his mother inspected the cash closely.

The grime on the homeless' man's fingers left her money dirtied and sullen. Her stotic expression turned into a scowl for a brief moment, before she took the edges of the bills and tore them, ripping the paper apart. The old man watched with horror as the bits of paper fell to the stone ground, before being picked up by the breeze and blown away. Without another word, Tomiju turned and started walking back to her car, silently commanding Yu to follow.

The small boy looked at the poor man for a moment, before turning and running after his mother. He wanted to apologize, but the stinging pain on his wrist kept him silent. Yu followed after his mother, who was already stepping into the car. The engine was running by the time he sat down, and he quietly stared at his mother. Her face was unreadable, neutral, but with something more to it...

"D-did I do something wrong?"

"Yes." She didn't hesitate to answer his question. "I am very disappointed in you. I expected better of you.

"I'm sorry..."

"Apologizing doesn't make the situation any better. Instead, you should make an effort not to be so foolish next time. When you spend money, or your time, on anything, you make an investment. Either you use it to help yourself, or you help others who can pay back the debt. You don't waste it on society's failures. That man had his chance, and he failed. He deserves to be there."

Yu silently took in his mother's lessons, nodding his head in response. He opened his mouth to say something, but his mother's glare silenced him. "No, be quiet. You've lost the privilege to speak until we return home."

"Yes, moth-" His mother glared at him, and he fell silent, looking out the window with a slight quiver.

* * *

"Not much else to say. Mom's a good liar and has a habit of acting kind of haughty. Dad's... kind of the same."

* * *

There was a knocking on the door of Isao Narukami. He sighed and stood up from his bed, leaving his project behind to answer the sound. "What?" He opened the door, finding the young boy who shared his last name behind it. "What do you want, boy?" he asked, sighing when he saw his son standing there, holding a piece of paper.

"Sir, I wanted to show my test scores!" Yu smiled, offering the piece of paper. Isao sighed, and took the sheet from his son's hands. He didn't spare it a glance as he glared at the silver haired boy. "You should know better. You should never interrupt me when I'm busy."

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized, crumbling under his father's titanium gaze. "I just wanted you to see my score... I got them all right..."

"And?" Isao shook his head, sighing in annoyance and disappointment. He crushed the paper in his hand, crumpling into a small ball. "You should never expect praise for what's expected. Your mother and I won't praise you for simple accomplishments like this. Now leave. I have work to do." He dropped the crumpled up mass, and was about to close the door on his son, only to be distracted.

"Isao-sama, where are you?" A silky, honey covered voice cooed.

Flawless arms wrapped around the body of the tall, silver haired man. A woman's head rose up from behind him as her manicured fingers stroked his chest, covered only his white shirt. She kissed the man's neck, leaving ruby red marks behind on the pale skin. Yu stared at the gorgeous woman, marveling at her beautiful face and long, obsidian locks. Her hair was messy, covering a single, caramel eye. Looking at the girl made him feel hot and short of breath... "Come back to bed, Isao-sama..."

For the first time that day, Yu saw a grin form on his father's face. "Get going, child. I have to get back to work." The door slammed shut as giggling and moans were heard behind the white, wooden door.

* * *

"Were they abusive?"

"Never laid a hand on me."

* * *

"Mom?"

"Make it face, child. I'm working," Tomiju placed a hand on her phone, keeping their conversation private as the young boy stepped into her at home office. The boy cringed at his mother's dark gaze, walking towards her desk. Tomiju held up her hand and pointed at a chair, silently commanding Yu to stay away from her and sit down.

"I-I think dad is doing something bad..."

"Unless you can bring out specifics, I don't have time for your immaturity. I have work to do."

"Dad was with another lady... They were kissing, and-and doing other stuff..."

Tomiju peered at her son, before sighing. "I have to do something. I'll text you when I'm ready," she spoke to her phone. She snapped the mobile down and placed it on the mahogany desk. "Yu, there's something you need to understand about life. Love isn't real."

"W-what?"

"Your father and I do not love one another. I never loved him, and he never loved me," she explained, fixing her glasses and sighing at the heartbroken expression on her son's face. "It is simply how things are. No one loves anyone. Your father and I respect one another as colleagues and when we realized we were more powerful together than alone, we married. Since neither of us really care about the other, though, I told your father he is free to pursue pleasure with others. I genuinely do not care," she declared, her voice never emoting beyond a simple lecture. It was like a teacher explaining what H2O meant to a student.

"Y-you know dad's been cheating on you? Y-you're okay with it?"

"No one loves anyone, Yu. I don't love him, and he doesn't love me. So he's free to play with whatever floozy he finds, as long as it doesn't hurt us financially."

She looked at her son, and found the boy trying to hold back tears. She rolled her eyes at the dramatic display. _Short term pain begets long term gain. This will make him more intelligent and a better successor,_ she thought. Those thoughts made all this worth it. Even having to look at the snot trailing down Yu's nose, as disgusting as it was, was worth it. The boy would thank her one day.

"No one loves...? D-does that mean you don't love me?"

Tomiju seemed to give the question a moment of contemplation. Her mind felt a moment of conflict, before she answered. "Yes, Yu. It does." She let out another sigh, glancing at her phone. She picked it up and began to text away on the device. "I understand this all must be very hard for you, but it is simply how life is. Perhaps you should go to your room and think it over for the rest of the day?" By the tone of her voice and the glare in her dark eyes, it wasn't merely a suggestion.

"B-but-!"

"Now, now, Yu. I have work to do. Go," she commanded, pointing at the door. "Out." Yu fell off of the seat, grinding the sleeve of his shirt against his face as he sobbed. Tomiju let out a sigh of annoyance, quietly wondering if she was ever so stupid.

 _It's TV,_ she thought. _All these shows telling kids they're special. What's that show Yu keeps talking about during breakfast? Feather something... We'll have to forbid him from watching that. It's filling his head with stupidity._

The front door of the Narukami residence was knocked on, and Tomiju stood up from her desk. She plastered a smile onto her face, literally letting down her hair and undoing the top two buttons of her shirt. She walked down the stairs, and answered the door with a sultry, scarlet smile. The man behind it grinned, placing his hand on her ass.

Yu watched from the top of the stairs as his mother kissed and ground against a man who wasn't his father...

 _No one loves anyone..._

* * *

"Because I hate that you make it sound like it's an excuse!"

 **END**

The events of this chapter, I imagine, were on Yu's mind during Chapter 16 of Just a Delinquent. That's why Naoto and his dialogue is placed in between the scenes. Their talk made him remember all this stuff. Now, let me make something clear, if you beautiful readers would allow.

This is not an excuse. Something I'm passionate about is that pain doesn't give you the right to be a bad person. Yu is responsible only for his own choices. That said, I still enjoy tragic backstories for villains cause they tell you why someone ends up the way they do. It doesn't justify anything, but it does help you see things from their perspective.

For as bad as Yu Narukami is in my stories, his parents are worse people. Far, far worse people, in my opinion. Yu grew up to be a bad guy under them, but Naoto and the others give him a way out. They can help him be a good man. So yeah. Tell me what you thought of his parents in a review! Have a great day and take care! Bye!


	3. The Difference Between Tin and Silver

**The Difference Between Tin and Silver**

"Captain! Caaaptain!"

He was so amazing... He was confident, cool, and composed, and... and she was just a doofus. He walked in. calm and collected, and she was her usual self, running into him like the klutz she was. Now, she stood on the sidelines, quietly watching the new student speaking to the leader of the band. He wasn't like most kids at the school.

He had a head of silver hair, and she briefly wondered if he dyed it. Whether he did or didn't, his eyes matched them, both eyes holding such uncanny, metallic irises. He was tall, with a slim build, not too built, but obviously not flabby. His features were more adult than most boys his age, like he almost belonged in a university instead of some small town high school.

"So, Yu, have any experience with musical instruments?"

"Only a little, I'm afraid. Some piano, a bit of violin."

He was already popular with everyone... Ayane saw how the other girls looked at him, and whispered to each other. The boys talked about how fast and strong and cool he was, as obvious from his time on the sports teams. She couldn't argue any of it. They were right, of course. Yu-senpai was really, really cool. His silver orbs glanced towards her as the president of their class pointed her out. He said something, but she hadn't been listening, too enthralled by those platinum irises. When no one spoke, and the two boys just continued to stare, Ayane sputtered out a greeting.

"Oh! H-hi! Umm, er, my name is Ayane Matsunaga. I'm a first-year. I-I play the trombone. And, uh..."

His eyes. They were the same color as hers, a cool, simple grey... But no. One look at the two sets would revealed there was an obvious difference. The way his platinum colored eyes seem to glow every time she saw them. Her eyes weren't shiny like that. They didn't glimmer like a diamond. His did. When he looked at her, and her own tin, grey pupils met his spectacular, silver ones... She felt a chill go up her spine.

"It's great meeting you, Matsunaga-san. I hope you and I will get along well," greeted the older boy, bowing his head to the shivering musician.

"M-Matsunaga-san?! Y-you don't have to call me that! You're older than me, y-you're my Senpai! Y-you can just call me Ayane..."

"Oh? Very well then. I hope you and I get along well, Ayane. Thank you for the kind greeting."

He wasn't like anyone she'd ever met before...

* * *

Cleaning up after everyone had left was a common chore Ayane was assigned with. Not that she minded. She loved to help out and do her part. It was what she was there for. So she waved goodbye to the last of her fellow club members, before turning around and approaching the supply closet. She felt heavier than usual, as if the gravity around her was pushing down just the slightest bit harder on her... Of course, that was silly, she told herself. She opened the metal, closet door, only to hear a voice speak to her.

"Do you need help, Ayane?"

There he was again. The silver-haired, silver-eyed new member of the band. He stood there with a simple, gentle smile, ready and willing to offer his aide to her. He was walking towards her, making her feel the icy chill again.

"S-Senpai?! W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted any help. I don't think it is very fair that you are cleaning this entire room on your own." That smile never left his face as he stood beside her, taking a broom from the closet, as well as a dust bin. "Why don't you take a load? I can at least sweep the room for you."

"Huh? Uh, umm... N-no, it's okay!" Ayane argued, reaching for the broom. "It's my responsibility, Senpai!" She grabbed onto the wooden rod of the broom, and her naturally pink cheeks felt a rush of warmth as they glowed a scarlet red. Their fingers had brushed against one another. If Senpai felt embaressed by the contact, he didn't show it.

He just smiled and gently tugged the broom out of her grasp. It was so easy for him, because he was so much stronger than her. So much more confident too... Ayane scrambled to retrieve the cleaning supplies, only to be stopped by his hand holding her shoulder.

"It's quite alright, Ayane. Please, I insist. I enjoy cleaning, and I'm sure you could use a rest. You were working hard earlier, and deserve a break," he replied.

"M-me? Working hard?" She tried to speak, tried to argue the ridiculous things he was saying, but it was impossible. The older boy just had such nice... everything. He was nice. He had nice hair. Nice eyes. Amazing eyes. And... and he was... nice. He was just so nice. "I-I don't want you to go out of your way to help me," she meekly muttered as he began to clean the spacious room.

"It's really no trouble. I like helping others. My father used to tell me, 'Yu, nothing cleanse the soul like helping a pretty girl!' Father was always popular with the ladies," he laughed, sweeping up some tossed candy wrappers from the back of the class. Ayane tried to speak, but all she could think about was what he had said. It seemed the phrase's implications dawned upon her Senpai as he blinked. She swore, she saw a tinge of red on his cheeks as he looked at her.

"Ahem. I apologize. I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable. I'm told I typically speak without thinking. Again, I apologize. If you'd like, I can stop talking?" He quietly worked as he spoke, ignoring the silent stare her eyes gave him.

"No! I mean, i-it's okay. You can talk as much as you want... Um..." She glanced into the closet again, finding another broom laying inside. Without another word, she seized the piece of wood and straw and joined her Senpai.

* * *

"Wow! You're amazing, Senpai!" Ayane cheered, as the young man placed the trumpet down. He scratched the back of his head as their classmates applauded the short show their newest member had put on for them. "You weren't kidding when you said you had experience!"

"Well, experience in other instruments. I've never played a trumpet before, though I always had a fascination for them." The silver-haired man walked closer to her. HER. The other girls in the class stared at the couple in silent envy, but Ayane tried not to think too much of it. They were silly to think she even had a chance with Senpai...

"Still, I wish I was as talented as you," she lamented as the captain of the band tried to reclaim control of the masses.

To Ayane's surprise, a gentle, smooth hand gently fell upon her hand, stroking her dark, green locks. He was petting her, his digits moving through her emerald locks as she felt a fire rise in her. She didn't understand it. He was just touching her head... Stroking her hair... Petting her like a cute, little animal, and yet... Yet there was such kindness in his touch. He was so kind.

"Listen to me, Ayane. You are talented. You're kind, sweet, and very, very talented. You can be as good as me if you just try hard enough." His fingers stopped tracing little circles in her hair, and he pulled it away, all too soon. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I just... I didn't... Heh. I'm sorry. That must have been really weird," he laughed, awkwardly trying to return to his seat.

Ayane silently watched him walk back to the back row. He sat down, retrieving his instrument as he ignored her crimson face. The favor was not returned as she noticed his slightly pinker cheeks...

"Senpai..."

* * *

It was another day, and she was assigned to clean up the room after everyone had left. Well, assigned was the wrong word. Most days, the other band mates just thought she was going to, so they just left her behind there...

But not Yu-Senpai.

He stayed by her side, waiting for her in the doorway with that same smile.

"Ready to clean up?" he inquired, approaching the closet.

"A-actually... I was planning on focusing on my trombone today!" She tried to sound confident, like Yu-Senpai always was. The older boy seemed surprised, before smiling.

"Really? Do tell."

"Now that we have a performance ready, I need to be tip-top!" Ayane declared, fists pulled against her chest as she spoke with as much confidence as she could muster. It didn't take long for her to deflate though, as she remembered a crucial fact. "Not that I'll be in it, but still..." She tore her boring, grey eyes away from his silver ones. She was staring at the floor as she released a dejected, weak sigh. As usual, her Senpai knew just what to say.

"Can I hear you play?"

"I-I'm not that good!" She tried to dissuade him. She wanted him to want to listen anyways... and that's exactly what he gave her.

"I find that rather hard to believe, Ayane. Please, would you be so kind as to play for me?" She couldn't say no to that smile. She couldn't reject him when she looked into those charming, unreal eyes...

* * *

Hearing that the band's usual trombone player was in an accident was the most bittersweet thing Ayane had ever felt. Of course she would never want someone to suffer, and she hoped the boy would recover soon and well, but at the same time... It gave her something she had been secretly desiring since joining the band. Her chance to shine, and play for an audience beyond her reflection.

Beyond her Senpai...

She sighed as she stood by the gentle river, watching the clear waters rush by her with a calming symphony. Yu-senpai hadn't attended band practice for several days now. While he wasn't needed for the approaching performance, she still missed him, still wondered where the older boy was as she poured her heart and soul into her instrument.

He was there when she was given this new position. He was there as she swore she'd do her best. He believed in her. He told her that she could do it, and she believed him.

Yet, where was he now?

Her fingers tightened around the brass instrument, as her mind fell into conflict with itself. _No. I'm sure Senpai is just busy... He'll make it in time for my performance. I know he will!_ A question arose in her mind as she continued to practice. Why did she care so much if Senpai was there for her show? It wasn't even really her show. She was just a small part of a band. Yet... Ayane wanted him to be there for her.

"Practicing, Ayane?"

"Huh?"

Like a superhero, he appeared when she needed him most. She looked up the stairs connecting the grassy field to the sidewalk, and who else did she find but the silver-haired boy. He smiled at her, with that same positive, amiable grin she came to love. He walked towards her, and suddenly she found herself feeling very hot, and her trombone felt twice as heavy.

"S-Senpai! What are you doing here?!" she inquired, avoiding his titanium eyes.

"Just walking around. I didn't expect to find you here, Ayane."

"Oh, well, I... I'm just..."

"Practicing? For the upcoming show?" Her scarlet cheeks and immediate meekness was enough of an answer for the boy. "It's great that you're working so hard. I wish I had half the work ethic as you did!" She felt her head weight her down, forcing her eyes to the floor as he complimented her. Once again, his soft, warm fingers stroke her dark, emerald locks.

"It's... I'm... Uh... I'm not that good, S-Senpai..."

"But you're doing your best, and while we may disagree, I think your best is spectacular. You're going to wow everyone when you perform!" She wanted to say something, but poor Ayane couldn't say or hear anything against the loud drumming of her heartbeat. Every word floating up her throat was sent crashing down when she saw that heartthrob smile and those shimmering eyes.

"By the way, Ayane, may I ask you a question?" he inquired, his voice rising over her pounding heart.

"H-huh? Sure, Senpai! What is it?"

"Have you heard anything about Rise Kujikawa recently?"

"Huh? The idol? Um..." Ayane scoured through her memories, stopping briefly to wonder why Senpai was asking about the celebrity. _Maybe he's a fan of her music? Ooh! I am too! He and I have so much in common..._ "I heard she's coming to Inaba, but I haven't seen her. Some other students at school thought she was at a tofu shop, I think, but they said she wasn't there."

"Hm. Thank you, Ayane." The words he spoke and the smile he gave her filled Ayane with a strange pride. She beamed at him, nodding her head.

* * *

Today was the day. Or rather, tonight was the night. She, Ayane Matsunaga, was going to talk to her an older boy, Yu Narukami, and admit that she liked him as more than a friend. Why? Why him? Because he was amazing. Because he was perfect,

He was kind, one of the nicest boys she'd ever met, probably the nicest. He was supportive of her! He never insulted her, never hurt her, always complimented her and he'd support her dreams until the day she died. He was as perfect as anyone could be. Smart, cool, strong, if he did have a flaw,

And he was a gentlemen. Always polite, always friendly, and always there to pick her up when she fell down. If there was a flaw to the boy, it was that he was too nice. Too amazing. Too perfect. Was that even a flaw? Ayane wasn't sure, she was having a hard time sounding smart or rational right now. The loud drumming of her heart and her sweaty palms made it impossible to really concentrate on anything beyond walking towards her Senpai's classroom. If her focus fell apart, she'd fear she'd fall apart.

Senpai's class was holding some kind of cafe in their homeroom. Group Date Cafe, she believed it was called. Ayane was going to go see Yu-senpai, and she was going to talk to him. Then, he was going to ask her out on a date and they'd live happily ever after...

Maybe it wouldn't be that easy. She ignored the doubt rising in the back of her mind, and placed a hand on the wall to stabilize herself. She heard voices from beyond the open doors of the classroom. She stood, just around the corner. Senpai sat within the room, completely unaware of the emotional whirlwind going on in her chest.

She couldn't stop now, she wouldn't! Taking a deep breath, Ayane dashed into the room, her tin-colored eyes closed and face hot. _Senpai!_

 **END**

To be continued in Just a Delinquent...

Like I said, the Culture Festival is gonna be a rough time.


	4. Merely Players

**Merely Players**

 _All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players._

Rise was never one for philosophical wonder or metaphorical meaning, but that quote was always one that spoke to her. It reminded her of her performances. Everyone was on stage, just doing their best to stand out and wow the audience. Some people were the lead singer, who everyone loved, and some were the bassist, who people didn't care about as much.

 _Or... maybe it's like a film stage? And everyone is trying to get top billing?_

Okay, so Rise didn't have a perfect understanding of the quote, but this was what she was left to think about as she awaited her senpai's arrival. She and Yu had agreed to meet each other today, but he had yet to arrive. Rise sat at the Junes table. a cup of ice, cold lemonade her only real company.

The meeting was just supposed to be them hanging out together at Okina City, going out shopping together. Keep in touch with each other's lives.

 _"I'm going to teach you how to ask a girl out."_

Rise felt her heart groan and her spirit falter. She let out a deep sigh, before drowning her sorrows in lemonade. The promise she made to Kanji rose back to the surface of her memory. She was helping him win Naoto's heart, despite being Yu-senpai's friend too.

Rise was backstabbing Yu. He called her his friend, but she was helping another man win the heart of the girl Yu liked. She should never have said anything to Kanji, but what was she supposed to do? Let Kanji suffer? Leave Kanji with no one while she helped Yu? Why couldn't she offer a little advice to Kanji? She tried telling herself that it wouldn't make much difference, but her fears weren't so easily swayed...

 _"Shit... That... That can't be easy. I mean, you liked him, right?"_

 _"I thought I did. But I'm over it. Right now, I'm more concerned about you."_

That's what she told Kanji all those weeks ago. That she was over Yu. That she had no problem being just friends with him, and that was it. Of course, nothing in life was ever that easy. When she first met Yu, he was standing over her, having saved her from her own Shadow. He was a hero to her, and she wouldn't lie, it was almost like love at first sight.

But then she realized Yu wasn't who she thought he was, and he flat out told her he liked someone else far more than he cared for her.

 _"All I wanted to do was have fun and fuck an idol!"_

She had never told him just how painful his words were that day, when she discovered the real Yu. He was mean, angry, even cruel, and she remembered his words almost bringing her to tears. She knew he had secrets, but she couldn't even begin to imagine her hero could be so cruel. Then one thing led to another, and... and...

 _Here I am._ She was roped into drama that belonged in a show for teenagers, not the calmer, simpler life she hoped for when she quit being Risette. If she could go back, would she have changed things? The question just arose within her mind, without warning, and it latched onto her every thought as she wondered what could have been.

If things had played out differently, could she and Yu have ended up together? _Wait, what am I even thinking?! Yu doesn't love me, and I don't love him. I don't. I..._

But part of her had, and for some reason, that scared her. She closed her eyes and sipped her drink, the loud, and obnoxious, symphony of an empty drink echoing through her ears. She released the straw and released a puff of air, opening them to find a figure in front of her.

"I think you're out of juice, Rise," chuckled Yu as he stared down at her.

"Senpai?" Rise's surprise turned to a slight pout as she crossed her arms. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you!"

"I am late, true, true. Sorry," he shrugged at her, grinning coolly at her despite her pout. "I had a good dream. Several, in fact." He shrugged again, before walking around the table to her side. "Shall we?" His smile was gleaming, and Rise didn't know if he was just naturally handsome and cool, or if he was putting up a mask for her.

She wasn't sure which one was worse...

"Alright... Let's go," she replied, and she took his hand and allowed him to lift her up.

* * *

They left Junes and Inaba behind, but the thoughts didn't leave Rise's mind. Instead they just kept picking and prodding at her, every step of the way as she and Yu traveled to Okina City. Yu had not taken long to notice her troubled state, and he even asked if she was okay. She lied, trying to ignore the questions and 'what-ifs' that plagued her mind. She wondered if Yu could see through her lie, and if he did, why he was allowing it...?

Not even shopping was offering her a proper distraction to her troubles. She stood in a dressing room in her undergarments, comparing two different dresses over her petite body. Despite her moving one dress over the other for the mirror, her mind still wondered about the what-could-have-beens.

She remembered when Yu-senpai would protect her in the other world. He'd order the others around, issuing strategic plans like clockwork, before acting as a personal shield to protect her from the Shadows. Because that was who he was. A shield, standing between her and danger.

At least, that's who she thought he was. That's who she saw when they locked eyes, and for a while, it was a simple truth.

There was a knocking on her door. "Hey, how much longer you gonna take in there?" Yu asked, annoyance lingering from the question.

"Sorry, Senpai! I'll be right out." Rise let out a quiet sigh, and she tried her hardest to quell her noisy mind. When the door opened, she met the silverette with a smile on her face. "Sorry for the wait, Senpai. I just couldn't pick what to buy."

"S'okay. I made you wait early today," he replied, and Rise briefly wondered how much of what she saw was a mask and how much was the real, new and improved Yu. "So, which did you pick?" he inquired, eyeing the two dresses.

"Oh. I couldn't decide, so I'm just not going to buy either."

"What? Ha. Fuck that. I'll buy both for you," he retorted, plucking both hangers from her arm. He looked them over, holding them between himself and Rise as the girl blinked.

"W-wait, Senpai, you can't! That's too much money!"

"I'm me." When he noticed that wasn't enough of an explanation, he rolled his eyes and added, "I'm made of money. I'll take care of it. Though, if you'd like my opinion?" He held up one dress over the other as his eyes traveled like an elevator over her body.

She blushed slightly as his obvious ogling, yet she couldn't ignore the thrill his silver stare gave her. She looked away her cheeks still burning as he spoke. If he had any idea how he was making her female, he didn't say anything.

"Blue is not your color. You are red, babe. Warm, summery colors. You do not pull off blue well."

"Oh. Thanks, Sen... Hey!" Rise's temper rose for a moment to Yu's confusion. "The first time we went out shopping together, you said I looked good in blue!"

"I did?" Yu had to momentarily find the memory, before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh. I lied about that." He shrugged, so easily tossing out the truth to her now. "You do not look good in blue. Clashes way too much with your look, but hey, I'll still buy it if you want." Without another word, Yu turned around and walked towards the cashier, leaving Rise behind.

"Hey!" She gave chase, and he flashed a smile at her. "Then don't buy the blue one! I can pay for the red one myself."

"Too bad. I already have it in my hand." He placed the clothes onto the counter and kept up his friendly appearance for the girl staring at them. "Hi, I'd just like to purchase these lovely dresses." Yu saw Rise's glare from his peripheral and quickly corrected himself. "Just the red one. I'm so sorry," he apologized, and Rise was almost shocked at the difference between his personas.

"No problem, sir," the cashier replied, easily taken in by his charming grin. She turned her light eyes towards Rise and she leaned towards the idol. "Your boyfriend's really cute. Good ca-" Rise's heart plummeted, bouncing against the ground as she recognized the look in the girl's eyes. She had seen that look far, far too often. "Oh my God, you're Risette!"

 _Oh no..._

"Risette, I am a huge fan! And, oh my gosh, is this your boyfriend?!" The cashier was starstruck, to put it lightly. She drummed her hands on the counter, a widening grin on her features, before she looked at Yu. "Are you her boyfriend?! Are you a model or something?!"

Yu's kind smile shifted into the more natural, arrogant smirk that those close to him came to know. "Model? Heh. Well-" Again, Yu caught Rise's stare from the corner of his eye. He rolled his own orbs, before looking at the cashier. "I'm sorry, Miss, but Risette is in a rush today. She and I really have to get going. Here, this should cover the dress, plus extra if you don't tell anyone you saw us." Yu handed the woman a few bills, and she counted it off to herself. Her eyes widened, and she nodded vigorously.

"You want to keep your relationship a secret! Got it!"

"We're not-"

"Come on, Rise-chan," Yu interrupted, picking up the paper bag that now held the stunning, scarlet dress. Rise watched as he swaggered towards the entrance, before sighing and following after him. The cashier was bidding them goodbye, even as the glass doors shut behind them. As soon as they were sure the cashier could not hear them, Yu began to snicker. "Me? A model? Heh. I could be a model."

"Why didn't you tell her we weren't a couple?" Rise growled, walking beside the taller student. He raised his brow at her, before shrugging, disinterested in the situation, it seemed.

"Dunno. Seemed like fun to let her think what she wanted. Why didn't you?"

Neither missed the hesitation that preceded her answer. "I'm not the one who says he's in love. You still should have said something!"

Yu's eyes lost their glimmer, and instead he narrowed them into a glare as he walked. "Okay, one: Do not doubt my feelings for Naoto. I love her. A lot. Two: What is your problem? You've been acting all aggressive the whole day! What's got you in such a bad mood?"

"Because-" She stopped. _What's wrong? What isn't wrong...?_ _I'm betraying you, Yu... I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I want to help my friend, but I don't know how to make everyone happy. If I help you, Kanji will suffer, if I help him, you suffer._ The worst part was that wasn't the only problem on her mind. "When the cashier looked at me." She hadn't meant to let the thought slip past her lips, but Yu had already caught.

Rise didn't say anything for a few passing moments. The rumble of passing cars and the clicking of shoes on stone were the only sound that washed over them. The copper-haired girl wanted to lie, she even wanted to try to disregard what she had mumbled, but she knew how pointless that was. So she took in a breath, and answered his question.

"She saw me as Risette."

"Yeah? So? You're famous. That happens."

"You don't understand, Yu," Rise uttered. "Sometimes, it feels like I barely do... I just-" She took a deep breath and started over as they walked together. "All people ever saw, when they looked at me, was Risette. No one ever cared about me beyond that. No one ever wanted to know the real me. The studio gave me answers to questions so I could be just like they wanted me to be."

There was a pregnant silence in the air as Yu didn't say a word. He scratched the back of his head as Rise quietly mulled over her own words. The two slowed to a stop, and Yu sat on a nearby bench, arms crossed as he thought.

"Well, shit. Uh... I'm sorry?" Yu shrugged his shoulders as Rise sat beside him. "I'm sorry that pisses you off. I don't really get it, but I get that it bothers you." The silverette nodded his head, as if deciding on something himself. "Naoto has insecurities about being a girl carrying her family legacy. I'm a sociopath learning how to treat people like people and not just toys. Everyone's got baggage." He shrugged again, before letting out a weak chuckle. "Sorry, I'm probably not good at this whole consolidation thing. This is literally the second time I've consoled a friend, and the first time was less than twenty hours ago."

"Wait, what about Naoto?" Rise looked at him, but he brushed the question aside.

"I know what it's like to have people fall for a mask, and to have people only care about that mask. Not the real person wearing it. I'm trying to make a change, you can too." Yu shrugged his shoulders, but offered a rare, genuine smile. "One of us will figure it out. I'll make sure to share the knowledge with you if I do first."

Rise didn't know why, but the smile and words eased her tension, if only a little.

* * *

The two returned to Rise's home after a peaceful, if quiet, train ride. Both seemed comfortable with the silence, or rather, both seemed more focused on understanding their own strife. Still, Yu was kind enough to offer to walk her home, an offer she accepted after a moment of hesitation. The two walked back towards Rise's home as the sun began to set behind them.

They both came to a stop as a figure came into view. The man was older than them, nearly enough so to be their father. He fixed his glasses as he swiveled his head left and right, as if searching for something. Yu raised his grey brow, glancing at Rise as the two kept their distance. He motioned to the man, who was sticking out like a blistered, red thumb in his blue suit and crimson tie.

Rise's eyes narrowed as she closely inspected the odd man outside her home. There was something about him. An air of familiarity. He looked so-

"Inoue-san, is that you?!"

"You know him?" Yu asked, but his voice was drowned out as the adult man ran towards them.

"Rise-chan!" He was beaming at them, obviously happy to see the retired idol.

"W-why are you here...? If you're here to about my hiatus, I already set everything up with the agency," she muttered, avoiding the older man's gaze.

"I am here about that, and honestly, Rise, I just can't believe that." The man fixed his glasses, before cleaning himself up, composing himself to speak to the two as an authority figure. "Rise-chan, I've managed your career since you first entered the business, and in that time, I've seen you memorize dance moves, and perform them on stage better than girls with twice your experience do. Risette is a personality that-"

"I'm not a personality' and I'm not Risette! My name is Rise!" Rise turned her head away, angrily throwing her glare across the street. "My time isn't yours to manage any longer... Please, leave me alone or else! I'll... I'll call the cops!" Yu and Inoue were both shocked by the threat, with the adult man becoming visibly intimidated.

"R-Rise, wait! Please, just hear me out. I have a movie deal that I truly believe only Rise Kujikawa can perform. This is a role meant for you," he tried to argue.

"So, this is Inoue-san, Rise?"

Rise felt fingers slip between her own, interlocking her hand with Yu's. She turned her wide eyes to him, and he met her confusion with a dashing smile. She didn't know what to say at first, allowing the silver-haired liar to continue. "Inoue-san, I think Rise has made it quite clear that she does not want to speak to you about her previous career. It would be best for both parties if you backed off before we call the police for harassment."

"W-what?! Who are you? What are you doing with Rise?" His tone took an oddly 'fatherly' turn, specifically, a father suspicious about his daughter's taste in men. The tone was lost on neither of them as Yu countered the glare with a disarming smile.

Without a word, he pulled Rise close, releasing her hand and placing it on her hip. The girl's cheeks turned a pinker hue as she leaned against her senpai, feeling his smooth, broad chest against her. She tried not to think about how close the two were, but she only grew pinker as he spoke. "I'm Rise's boyfriend, Yu Narukami."

And with that statement, time stopped, or it might as well have. Rise's heart sure seemed to as the silverette grinned at her former manager. Rise's almonds eyes shifted towards the young man holding her by his side, and she was met with a toothy, charismatic smirk. The smirk served it's purpose as even Rise was briefly fooled by it, and a crimson hue colored her cheeks as she looked away.

It was no secret Yu was an attractive young man. Most girls felt themselves blush just staring at him when he gave them 'the look,' and Rise hated to admit, but even now, she found her cheeks heating up as he glanced at her. The older boy held her close, like they actually were dating. It was almost like something out of her fantasies...

"Boyfriend? Rise, is this true?" Inoue questioned, looking at the girl, mouth agape.

"Yeah," she replied, answering quicker than she thought possible. "I mean, yes. Yu-senpai and I are dating. So I can't go back to being an idol, and even if I could, I wouldn't want to." She tried to communicate her resolve with every word, but there was a shaking to her voice that she couldn't rid herself of. She tried not to give her insecurity anymore thought as she leaned against Yu, staying close to him.

In the past, she had dreamed about being held like this against him. The reality felt warm, despite being as unnatural and fake as Yu's smile.

"I see... Very well. I'll leave it alone, but we aren't done talking about this, Rise-chan." The man's eyes darted between the two, and he found both Rise and Yu glaring at him, silently demanding his departure. He sighed, before he offered them a kinder smile. "Goodbye, Rise. Whatever happens, I hope you are happy with your choice." He then returned to glaring at Yu. "Narukami, was it? Take care of her, please." Yu just gave a slow nod in response, before the two watched Inoue walk away.

"Well, do you just want to tell me what that was about, or do I have to ask?" Yu inquired, his silver eyes drifting towards his friend. He pulled away from Rise, and she mourned the loss of warmth, fake or not.

"That was Inoue-san. He's... He was my manager, back when I was an idol."

"When you say manager, do you mean asshole, yelling kind of manager or...?"

"What? No! Inoue-san was always good to me... I'm his daughter's age, so he always treated me like a member of the family, but now that he's not my manager anymore..."

"He seemed to really give a shit about you." Rise looked at the older boy, and he shrugged under her questioning stare. "What? I'm good at reading people. It's how I'm so good at suckering them. I got the feel that he actually gave a shit about you." Yu walked towards Marukyu Tofu Store, before turning to look back at her, with his own inquiring look. "But hey, if you don't want to be an idol, that's your business."

"What do you think I should do?" Rise followed the older boy, unable to meet his steely stare.

"Dunno." She looked up at him, and he shrugged his shoulders as he sat down on steps in front of the store. "I'm used to faking being the wise, supportive brotherly type, I'm still working out how to do it for real, and like I said before, I'm still learning on how to give advice." He motioned her closer and she joined him on the steps, sitting beside him.

Rise stared at her friend and couldn't help but notice the change in him. The memory of her first meeting with the real Yu was still fresh in her mind. The anger and rage in his eyes, the venom in his voice as he insulted and spat at her. Now they were sitting side by side, and the older boy was smiling. He wasn't the hero she had mistaken him for, but he was far from the same man that lied to her. He was... something else.

He was a better person now, a stronger, warmer person, while still maintaining an air of danger and mystery. Rise couldn't help but admire it.

"All I know, is that you've got baggage. Just like me. Just like Naoto. Just like everyone in this dumb, hick town." he mused. "Whatever's going on with you, Rise, I'll do what I can to help, but this shit is something you need to do yourself." He turned his head and his silver eyes saw right through her. "Something tells me you've got more on your mind than just your little identity crisis. You don't want to talk about it, fine, but-"

"It's just... just school," Rise lied, and both seemed to know it. "My grades aren't as good as they should be. I should probably finish my homework..."

Yu's brow rose, before he laughed at her remark. "Seriously? Shit, just give it to me. I'll do your homework for you."

"What? Senpai, that's cheating!"

"So?" And the two chuckled at his simple response. Yu shook his head sighed to side as he went on. "Seriously, though. I'd do your homework for you, but if you want to do things the boring way, guess I'll help you like that too." He shrugged as she smiled at him.

"Yeah. Maybe next time we hang out?"

"Sure. Maybe, we can go to a restaurant in Okina that looked nice. I was thinking about taking Naoto out there, but I needed to know if it was good enough her and I," suggested Yu, and Rise's smile faltered when she looked away.

"Yeah. Maybe..."

* * *

Rise laid on her bed, alone with only her thoughts, her homework half done on her side. She took a deep breath and sighed, staring at her ceiling. A song was playing from her laptop, songs from the latest top ten list. For the first time, she realized her own work wasn't in it. She tried to push that thought aside and focus on more pressing matters.

 _Yu and Kanji... I helped Yu out, why can't I help Kanji out a little? He probably needs it more, he doesn't even know how to talk to girls. And Yu, he seems so carefree lately. He's changed so much. He'd forgive me, right?_

 _Maybe if I actually told him the truth... But how do I even tell him that?_

 _Ugh! I just want everyone to be happy! I just want to be happy...Why does everything have to be so hard?! Why couldn't Yu just be who I thought he was?_ That thought shook Rise to her core as she groaned underneath the melody of the next song. _Stop it. He and I are just friends. Nothing more. I'm not doing this to get with him! I'm doing this because I want to help Kanji!_

Yet despite her mind's decree, her heart and soul couldn't help but wonder. She wondered why she felt the way she did around Yu. It wasn't love. It couldn't be love. She prayed it wasn't that... Was it just the feeling she like? Being held... Being loved. Having someone say, with a smile, without arrogance or smugness, that she was their girlfriend...?

She closed her eyes and imagined someone holding her. Stroking her back when she was scared. Kissing her to make her feel safe. It wasn't just Yu she saw in her fantasies any longer. She just saw a figure. Someone out there who could make her feel loved. That, she realized, was what she wanted...

The ringing of her phone interrupted her whirlwind of thoughts, and she picked her phone up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Uh... Hey."

"Kanji-kun? What's up? You okay?" She hoped Kanji couldn't hear the strain in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. Just... just been thinking, y'know?" Rise considered making a joke about that, but she held back. Kanji continued speaking when she said nothing. "I- uh... I hate hospitals."

"What?"

"I hate hospitals. They're creepy as shit and freakin' depressing."

"Um... Okay?"

"I ain't never told a girl that before. Only other person who knows, I think, is my ma and Yu-senpai. You're the first girl to know about it. Er, I mean, my ma is a girl, of course, but she's like a lady. Y'know? Not a girl-girl. Not like you! You're a girl-girl." There another silence, and Rise could almost hear Kanji's blushing, exasperated face. "Uh... H-how am I doing?"

Rise laughed at the boy's antics, his own embarrassment and awkwardness bringing much needed levity to her night. "Not bad. You should probably wait for the girl to ask about you, though."

"O-oh. Right. Sorry..." Again, Rise could practically see Kanji's scarlet cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay. A for effort, Kanji-kun."

"Thanks... Um... So, how are you? You okay?" he asked.

Rise didn't know how to answer the question at first. Her lips moved, but nothing came out. Her fingers squeezed the phone, digging into it, before she answered. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Really? Cause, you kinda sound like hell. Er, can I say that to girls, or...?"

"What?" Rise didn't know what to say, before she rubbed her forehead and sighed. "I guess I'm just tired."

"That's a lot different from you being okay, Rise..."

"I know."

"You wanna talk about it?"

 _Kanji's concerned about me..._ Rise might have laughed at the idea, if the boy didn't sound so earnest. She didn't know why, maybe she thought it wouldn't hurt to talk to Kanji, but she spoke her mind. "I guess, I'm just... worried."

"About Yu, right?" Rise's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open as she heard the boy's solemn, sympathetic voice. "You know, you don't have to help me. If you want to stay out of this triangle crap, go ahead. I know you and er... Yu are close."

"No!" Rise practically yelled into her phone, before sighing again. "No. I don't want to not-help you! It's just, if I help you, I don't know how Yu will react..."

"Probably not well," she heard him mutter. "You want me to talk to him for you?"

"Heh..." Despite the boy's tough guy exterior, Rise could definitely see the teddy bear that sat inside him. _Kanji likes to think he's a grizzly bear, but I know the truth,_ she thought. "No, it's okay."

"Oh. Well, I could, like, stand beside you! I could put my hand on your shoulder, or hold your hand, or something."

"What?"

"When I was younger, my ma used to put my hand on me when I was scared. Er, does that not help you?" he wondered.

"I think if Yu sees us holding hands, then he'd probably get the wrong idea, Kanji." Rise didn't even notice the smile forming on her lips. "Oh. Shit." She heard his palm smack into his forehead and she giggled at the sounds. "Right! Gah. Freakin' helll..."

"Really, it's okay, Kanji. Whatever happens between Yu and I is between us."

"Alright, just... I got your back, alright? If Yu gets pissed at ya, I got your back. Just call my name, and I'll be there."

"Thanks, Kanji." Rise's smiled lingered on her lips for a few more moments. She didn't know why it was there. Maybe helping others was a good way of easing her own troubles. Maybe Kanji was just a good source of laughs. Whatever it was, Rise felt herself soar for a moment. "I mean it, Kanji-kun. Thanks."

"Oh. Uh... N-no problem, Rise..."

"You can call me Rise-chan, you know," she teased. She giggled as she heard the boy flush and stammer.

"S-shut up!"

 **END**

And that's another Tale. I have mixed feelings for this one. The focus was on Rise much more than Yu this time around, and the quote for Shakespeare was a big theme for this chapter. _'All the world's a stage,'_ to me, has always meant that everyone's got their baggage. Everyone's the main character of their story, just trying to live their life.

While Rise did lose a lot of points with readers, I don't want her to be seen as evil or dumb. She's a naive girl who just wants everyone to be happy and tried to live in the moment. She saw two paths before her and walked down one, come hell or high water. As some of you may notice, the Arc Words of Just a Delinquent are _'Just be yourself, and let the pieces fall where they will.'_

I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter. Please tell me if you feel it lacked in anything. Have a good one and stay safe! Bye!


	5. Omake: Mister Yasogami

**Omake: Mister Yasogami**

Naoto waited with the audience for the final competitor to step forth. Yosuke-senpai and Tatsumi-kun had both had their time in the spotlight, and were laughed at, and now the audience awaited Yu Narukami's crossdressing debut. The darkness of the stage continued, though, to the confusion of all.

"No way! Did Yu chicken out?!" Yosuke wondered aloud, having long changed out of his schoolgirl uniform and into his normal attire.

"Never thought Senpai would actually chicken out of anything," Kanji added, standing to the left of the brunette as they rejoined their friends.

Despite their lack of belief, Naoto was not so easily swayed. None of this seemed right. Narukami goes to the effort of creating this inane pageant and signing himself up with the other males members of their team... He wouldn't just back out. No, he would not just leave his joke half done. There was more to the silverette's plan...

She just didn't know what.

"And now, give a round of applause for Mister Yasogami!"

 _Wait. Mister?_

Music flowed out from the stage like a crashing wave, drowning the audience in the electronic beats and low rhythm of the bass... The tune was low, almost seeping through her skin like water through cloth. It flowed through the cells of her flesh and into her very bone, the reverb of the music coursing through her very veins as the music slowed and drummed lower.

A low fog began to flow out from the curtains, like a cool mist that draped over the floor of the auditorium. Naoto could only imagine that Narukami had sprung for a fog machine to further enhance his performance. He seemed to be the type. All flash, no sub-

The curtains opened, and Narukami walked out of the darkness. His clothes were simple, and not at all feminine. Just a simple pair of blue jeans and a white dress shirt that hung loosely onto his body. A body he was happily showing off. Naoto saw the smile etched onto his face and she could feel her pulse race. She took a step back as those sharp teeth triggered something within her.

Flight or fight... It was like a mouse staring into the eyes of a snake. She could feel fear building, pooling at the pit of her stomach, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the sight of the grinning predator. She was trapped in his cage, where he ruled over all. She, like all who saw the silver-haired snake, knew there was no escape.

Narukami moved his body, dancing for his audience, but his eyes never left Naoto's. He never blinked. Never grew distracted. He wanted only her, the desire, no, the hunger plain in his eyes. Naoto felt the words to describe his movement die within her mind. It wasn't simply dancing. To call it that would be like calling the Pacific Ocean a puddle. The way he moved on stage was so much... more.

He swayed. He gyrated. He glided over the stage like a spirit, or a god... Somewhere in the back of Naoto's mind, she picked up on Yosuke-senpai and the blonde person next to him saying something. She tried to focus her mind, but for some reason her mind had fallen into a haze. All she could do was watch the show in front of her and feel the ever rising beat of her heart.

 _Was he...? Is he...?_

The answer was, simply, he was. Narukami was stripping for the audience. The true was revealed as soon as he lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing the glistening treasure beneath his clothes. Naoto had never seen the older boy topless, a fact that brought a rosy fire to her cheeks now, but now that she had seen what laid beneath, she wasn't sure she could ever go back.

Narukami wasn't overtly muscular. That wasn't where his perfection laid. Instead, his body was slender, lithe. Taut. Smooth, perfect skin tightly wrapped around hard muscle. His devilish smirk swept over the audience, knowingly goading them on. They were at the gates of hell and he gave them a chance to flee. None took it, to enraptured by his charm and looks. So he opened the door and welcomed them in.

Narukami continued to gyrate and move his toned body, flashing a bit of skin from under his shirt every now and again to the wild approval of his audience.

"Take it off! YES! Momma wants you, you bad, bad man!" Yukiko screamed.

"Take it off! Take it off, Senpai, or I'll fucking rip it off!" a smaller girl roared.

Naoto could only imagine a weaker man would have done just that, but Narukami was in control here. They were eating out of his palm, following his silent commands, not the other way around. He hugged himself, pulling the shirt tightly against his frame as Naoto felt her legs tremble. Everything felt weak. Hazy. The scenery around Narukami melted away as he let out a sensual moan.

Naoto wanted to hear him moan again...

 _S-stop it! Stop it now!_ The Detective Prince demanded her eyes to pull away, but try as she might, her eyes were locked on the dancing body of her friend. Her body was lost to her mind as her dark, navy eyes followed the gyrating movements of his hips. Instead, she tried to pick apart Narukami in an attempt to dissuade her thoughts. She focused on his imperfections and flaws...

...

Of which he had none.

That wasn't to say Narukami was perfect, he wasn't, but every flaw, every blemish upon his perfection was in regards to his mind and personality. He was arrogant, manipulative, conniving, an absolute psychopath! A deranged monster.

But he was a monster with a body of a god. His perfect form deserves to be turned into a statue and put into a museum, no, a temple. Where he could be worshiped by all. Narukami's body was a reincarnation of Adonis, and the way he moved his body commanded attention and adoration.

Naoto felt her eyes nearly bulge out. Her heart was drumming in her throat. Her legs felt ready to give way. Narukami... Yu had slipped his own masterful fingers underneath his shirt. She could see their outlines as he massaged his chiseled and taut chest. Never before had Naoto been so jealous of a pair of hands.

There was an audible 'pop' as the top button shot off and into the crowd. Some girls, even a guy or two, fell over one another to reach the sacred piece. Naoto did not give them much thought. She didn't want a piece...

The music moved in time with Yu. Or, maybe he moved in time with it. It was hard to tell which was the dominant force anymore. They were one being, one force, and they were in control in all that heard and saw them. Naoto was no exception.

Her every breath felt labored, slow, and heavy. Her thighs rubbed against one another as another pop was heard and Yu exposed his hot, striking physique for all to witness. More pops, each one in tune with a beat of the music, and soon the shirt hung onto Yu's shoulders with a trembling hold. His chest was exposed to the audience with fervent applause as he gyrated his body for them. A single hand slithered down his chest, his fingers hooking to the inside of his pants.

He gave them a slight push downward, and yen began to fly towards the stage. It landed on his feet as Yu made hundreds, if not thousands of dollars in a manner of moments. Naoto considered joining the crowd of men and women throwing their money on stage, but her hands wouldn't let go of her pant, too scared of the things they'd do if released...

He slipped out of his dress shirt, letting the piece of cloth slip from his shoulders and down his arms. His left hand caught the sleeve of the shirt at the last moment and he whipped it, sending the shirt into the crowd where the sharks fed upon it. Then he began walking towards Naoto, his eyes locked on his prey once more, and she felt the entire melt away as he sauntered towards her.

Nothing else mattered.

No mystery.

No title.

Nothing.

Naoto only wanted to be his. To be his woman... His prince... His everything.

He fell from the stage... No, he descended from it like an angel from above. His face was one of sinful knowledge, like the snake that called to Eve to devour the forbidden fruit. Yu called out to Naoto with that smile, promising dark knowledge and wicked pleasure, and she... she wanted to devour it all.

He presented himself before her, and she drank in his perfection. Her eyes traveled up and down his lithe frame, drinking the utter beauty and power that stood before her. On their second trip up, her eyes caught something that caused her heart to stop.

The top button of his jeans was undone, and the zipper had been pushed down a mere inch... It was enough to expose his dark blue boxers, made of the softest silk material. The mere thought of what they could contain caused Naoto to feel faint. She stumbled backwards, falling into his waiting, muscular arm... Arms that dripped with power and charisma...

Their eyes met as his free arm slithered under his coat. She tried to protest, but her words came out only as meek whimpers and girlish moans. His hand found what he was looking for and Naoto was rendered further speechless at what happened next. With expert grace and unfathomable skill, Yu Narukami tugged at her bandages. Like a tower of blocks, it all came undone. With a single pull of his arm, out from beneath her shirt, came the bandages she used to tie down her womanly body. With them gone, her full curves and size came undone. She saw the long line of white fly into the air, before falling down, Yu catching one end of it in his mouth as he stared down at her.

She trembled in his grasp as something in her exploded. With a single move of his neck, Narukami ripped apart the prison that held her womanly nature in two. There was some sort of metaphor there, but Naoto was too busy being pulled into his arms to care. Their bodies were pressed against one another, his aura of sex and power drowning out her logical mind, leaving only physical lust and hormonal desire to guide her actions...

"H-hey, wait a sec. He's not even wearing women's clothing!" Kanji commented.

"Women's blouse, women's jeans," Yu replied, motioning to both with a single finger. Without anymore interruptions, Yu pulled Naoto closer into his embrace, leaving the white pieces of fabric to flutter to the ground, utterly forgotten.

Naoto's lips pressed against the silver-haired man's and everything exploded into a flurry of color and beauty...

 **END**

Huh. That was weird. So, this chapter is the first of it's kind. Omake are basically going to be chapters based on actual, existing chapters of Delinquent, but sillier, funnier, or just plain weird. Why? Because not all Tales are dark. Some are just Yu stripping down and wooing Naoto. Cause that's what you guys came to see, right?

This chapter actually came out of a desire to write something I never had before, 'a male stripper,' and to show off one of the many differences between Delinquent Yu and canon Yu. While this whole chapter is non-canon, I do like to imagine Yu really does look good without his clothes on. He's one fine mofo. I did have fun describing his bad boy nature, I'll admit. He's devilishly handsome.

In other news, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Dunno if the next chapter will be an Omake, but we'll see. I wrote this all in about a day, so feel free to tell me what I did wrong. I'mma go sleep soon, so take care. Love ya, guys and have a good one!


	6. Delinquent Q Part 1: Yu NaruQmi

**Delinquent Q Part 1: Yu NaruQmi**

It was the last day of the Culture Festival, and the Investigation Team found itself discussing what to do with their final hours of festivities. The group had decided to use the Group Date Cafe as their temporary 'special headquarters,' seeing as the place was nearly completely empty. The leader of the team, and local handsome devil, Yu Narukami, watched the others discussed what to do. He had his own mission to attend to.

Undressing Naoto with his eyes.

His silver eyes traced over her body, imagining every curve and dip that was held behind the veil of her uniform. He drank at the sight of her body, his perverse and depraved mind fantasizing about the blue-haired detective. The young man was on a path of redemption, there was no doubt about that, but could he not enjoy the wondrous of carnal lust on his way to self-improvement?

"What do you think, Sensei? Were you shocked and amazed?!" a voice chirped.

Yu barely hid the disdain in his eyes as his fantasy shattered. He glanced at Teddie and plastered a smile onto his face. "Oh, um... yeah?"

"Aww! Come on! Where's the excitement, Sensei?!"

The handsome devil rolled his eyes and begun to ignore the blonde-haired boy, only to freeze as an echoing reverb flowed through the air. The noise shook his desk, the floor, even his entire body as he felt a shiver go down his spine. He raised his brow as Rise voiced his thoughts.

"What was that?"

"Sounded like bells," commented Yosuke.

"Yeah, but it was different than our usual bell, right?" commented Chie.

"Ooh!" Yukiko gasped, causing the young martial artist to jump. "I heard that the Kinjiro Ninomiya statue-"

Yu quickly tuned out the conversation, ignoring the bickering of his teammates as he stood up from his seat. His grey brows wrinkled, furrowing as he felt that cold chill tingle up and down his spine again. Something felt wrong. He didn't like it at all...

"Hrm."

"You sense it as well, don't you?"

"Huh?" Yu glanced towards the doorway of the classroom and found a familiar figure staring at him. "Margaret?"

The golden-eyed woman smiled in her own unique way. The way her lips curved told Yu that she knew more than he did, and she enjoyed it. It was teasing, a brief poke at his pride and ego as he realized he wasn't the second most knowledgeable person in the room anymore. Naoto was, of course, still the smartest person there.

"Huh? Senpai, who's this?" Rise inquired, walking up behind the older boy.

"Yeah! Who is she?! Introduce me!" Teddie demanded, leaping to action by Yu's other side.

"She's... uh... A friend. Ahem. Her name is Margaret."

"Hello."

"Hiya! I'm-"

"Rise Kujikawa, and you are Teddie."

"Yeah! How'd you know...?"

"I am familiar with all of you." By now, the rest of the Investigation Team had approached the older woman, each of them with confusion in their eyes. The only exception was Naoto, who Yu saw had a bit more heat behind her eyes. He made a mental note of asking her about it as Margaret spoke directly to him.

"You felt it too, did you not?" Yu's eyes sharpened as he nodded his head. "And did you hear that bell?"

"I'm guessing this isn't good news, is it?" Margaret gave a knowing smile in return, and he sighed, his breath hot with annoyance. "Shit."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Yosuke inquired, asking the question that was on everyone's mind. "That bell was just to signal the start of the post-festival stuff."

"You are incorrect. That sound did not come from this reality. I heard the sound from my booth, after all."

"W-what? What are you talking about?!" Kanji gasped, eyes widening.

"What do you mean, your booth? What about it makes it anymore different than the other booths here?" inquired Naoto, her mind slipping into her detective state, ignoring the boy's shock and confusion.

"Despite appearing like a mundane, and ordinary booth, it is actually a simplified Velvet Room. Please, I can explain more if you follow me," the older woman explained, motioning the group to follow her. Narukami raised his brow in confusion, before looking to the others.

"When you say 'you follow me,' do you mean-?"

"All of you, yes. Please, accompany. I do not no how long we have."

"But when I tried bringing Naoto into it, your boss said-"

"As I have said, my booth is a simplified version of the Velvet Room. You need not worry about such matters in regards to it. All of you are welcomed."

"Dude, what the heck is she talking about?" asked Yosuke. "The hell's a Velvet Room, and why were you bringing Naoto to it?"

Yu glanced towards Naoto, the young man meeting his gaze with quiet sympathy. She glanced at the others, noticing all eyes on them, before she tilted her head down to hide her off-color cheeks. Yu let out a low sigh as he thought about where to even begin.

* * *

"Is... is this what it usually looks like?"

"No... Not usually," answered Yu. He and Naoto stood side by side with one another, gazing out into the blank, dark nothingness that surrounded the platform. Gears and giant bolts seemed to float around them, pointlessly floating around in the void.

"This place is insane," whispered Yosuke.

"What is the meaning of this...?" Yu and Naoto turned their heads to Margaret, who seemed just as lost as they did, if not more so. "And what are these doors?" Their eyes followed hers, staring at the two large, ornate doors that stood at the far side of the room.

Both doors were massive, tall enough for any of them to enter with ease, with a pair of glowing skulls over each of them. An ornate frame decorated their violet shells, but the strangest part of all was the fact that both doors were adorned with locks. Several in fact. Each one connected to a chain that encircled each door, keeping them completely locked and shut.

"What are these?" wondered the silver-haired man, stepping forward to touch the sealed doors. One door had a skull that glowed yellow, the other a light blue. He stroked his fingers over the yellow skull door, feeling the frame hum, almost as if it was alive. There was a warmth that flowed from the door, like a beating heart... _Okay, that's a creepy analogy._

Before he could say anything else, a bell's chime echoed through the endless void. The silverette glanced towards Naoto again, who nodded in silent agreement. "Come on, let's go check out what that was about," he ordered, switching into his leader mask. He led the group upward, back to where their reality was supposed to be waiting for them. Emphasis on 'supposed to,' as the group found themselves confused and lost at the sight of their school.

Boys and girls ran by them, excitedly talking about the festival, while larger, more impressive booths stood in the halls, serving food to their customers. But none of it clicked with the memories the eight had. The place just seemed off, felt differently, the very air, despite the delicious aromas swimming within it, just felt... stale.

"Narukami, doesn't something feel off?" Yu smiled at the girl, knowing she would catch the same thing he did. He nodded his head as her navy eyes glided over and anaylzed over the hall. "The atmosphere seems- what? Look, outside the window!" Naoto broke away from the group, followed by the silver-haired boy. They arrived at the window,staring at the biggest difference between this place and their school. "A clock tower...?"

The tower was a gleaming, pure stone structure, towering towards the Heavens. It stood over the school, looming like a giant as the two stared at it. Atop the the structure was a radiant, bronze bell, dangling over the clock's ticking face. Despite its' mundane appearance, both couldn't help but feel a sense of dread flowing from the building, almost as if it seemed ready to fall upon them.

"That... wasn't there before," muttered Yu. "What the hell is a clock tower doing in our school's yard?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry to say. What is going on here...?" she sighed, looking to her friend. He shared the look of utter bewilderment, shrugging his shoulders as she looked for an answer. "Hm?"

"Teddie! Come back here with my wallet!" cried Yosuke.

"But I need it to see the girls!"

"Get back here!"

"Yosuke, you idiot! Watch it!"

"I can't believe you're friends with those idiots," sighed Narukami, watching the majority of their friends run towards the stairs. "We should probably go make sure they don't get themselves hurt, or, y'know, killed."

"Indeed. We should avoid being separated." The blue-haired sleuth nodded her head, before turning around and giving chase to the group. Yu admired the girl's backside, his eyes glancing down to inspect her shape, before he followed.

"Lead the way, detective..." To his fortune, she couldn't see the perverted grin on his face.

* * *

"Hey, what the heck is this?" wondered Yosuke.

"Huh?! This isn't the cosplay cafe!" lamented Teddie.

Yu and Naoto followed their friends to a decorated door, with flowers and vibrant colors adorning the wall of the classroom. Even a large, stuffed, white rabbit stood outside, as if welcoming new guests. Balloons waved at them as large playing cards littered the floor. It was a mess of colors and childish attractions that left Narukami cautious of the entrance.

"You in Wonderland?" he read, looking at the sign that hung above the door.

"Narukami." The boy turned his head to stare at his stoic partner. Naoto motioned to the doors with her eyes. "Would you do me a favor and open the door on my cue?"

"Alright... Just be careful. We have no idea what's behind it."

"I assure you, I am well prepared," she replied, reaching into her coat. The detective pulled out her revolver, electing a gasp and even a cry of shock from her allies.

"W-what the hell?!"

"W-why are you taking your weapon out?!"

Yu was about to say something as well, only to pause. No one but them was reacting. The attendees of the festival weren't paying them any attention. They didn't even react to the young woman with a firearm out. Judging by Naoto's expression, or lack there of, she expected as much.

"Ready, Narukami?"

"Ready."

"Three, two, one, go!"

The doors opened and Naoto led the way, Yu quickly following her steps. The others followed the couple, and soon all eight stepped into a new location. The walls were made of writhing branches, and gigantic playing cards. Random piano keys hung from the walls as a blue and cyan tiled floor went as far as they could. The sight of the insane and chaotic left the members of the Investigation Team speechless.

"Is this... based on some kind of children's story?" Yukiko asked.

"Rise-san." Naoto turned her head tothe idol, who looked back at her. "Could you do me a favor and summon your Persona?"

"What? But... we're not in the TV World. I won't even be able to!"

"Please, humor me."

"Alright, alright," sighed the copper-haired woman. She closed her eyes and took a steady breath. "P-Persona!" And instead of the utter silence one would expect, a beam of light rose up from below her. Her Persona, Himiko, formed behind her, gently placing her hands atop Rise's shoulders. "W-what?!"

"Just as I thought."

"What the...? Guys!" Rise's voice dripped with worry and sudden fear. "I'm reading Shadows! Lots of them! Strong ones too!"

"Then it sounds like we've got work ahead of us." Yu glanced at Naoto, frowning as the woman readied her weapon. "I can't beleive you brought a gun to a festival."

"I'd rather be over-prepared than under."

"More like paranoid instead of sane," he teased.

"Hm. And where is your sword, Narukami?" she deadpanned.

"I may not have my sword, but I know what I do have." The silver-haired youth stepped forward as the distinct growls and groans of Shadows grew louder. He looked to his allies and a smirk formed on his lips as Naoto stood by his side, weapon at the ready. "I don't know why we're here, or where here even is, but I know we're not going to just lay down and die. You guys with me?"

A chorus of cheers sounded their agreement as they lined up, Rise standing behind the five as Naoto and Yu led the charge. He glanced towards the Detective Prince, smiling at her as he held out his hand. "Don't even get to solve our first mystery before life throws another one at us..."

"Then perhaps this case will be a good warm up for our hunt for the murderer?"

"Maybe. You got my back?"

"As you have mine."

"Right. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Izanagi!"

"Sukuna-Hikona!"

 **END**

And here's the start of a silly little adventure. Yes, it's Persona Q, but starring Delinquent Narukami.

Right off the bat, this story will be more for fun than anything else. While Q does take place at a specific point in the game's story, this story will be more of a Broad Strokes, general time period. Yu acts as a balance between his genuine, good self and his genuine, dickish self. It's all in good fun, folks, don't sweat it.

I'll continue this story whenever I feel like, next chapter will not involve Q's story, I promise you. Now, two important announcements!

 **1.** As you all know, the P3 team are in Q. So what will the Persona 3 Protagonist be like? That's for you to help me decide! Check my profile for the poll! Will they be male or female? Like their canon self, or not-at-all, like Yu? Who will they romance?!

 **2.** Just a Delinquent is almost a year old! A whole year, guys! I need to think something cool for the year anniversary... Also, of course, a big thank you to all of you, my lovely, amazing readers! You all rock! Love you guys!


	7. Lovers - Different Kinds of Love

**Lovers - Different Kinds of Love**

Yu arrived at Rise's home one peaceful morning. She greeted him with a smile and he returned the kind greeting as he walked in. The older boy had been invited by Rise, though she had yet to inform her on the 'why' just yet.

"Oh, Rise-chan! Who is this? Another boy coming over? What would poor Kanji-kun say?" her grandmother teased from behind the counter.

Yu's smile twisted into the familiar smirk Rise came to associate with him, but she she ignored it and quickly answered her grandmother. "He's my senpai from school. I asked him here to tutor me."

"Oh? Well, it's quite nice to meet you, young man," the older woman smiled.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, ma'am." Rise could hear the honey drip from Yu's voice as he approached her grandmother. His face had a warm, friendly smile plastered on it as he politely bowed to her grandmother. "Thank you for allowing me into your quaint home."

"Oh my! Such manners! You don't see that very often in today's youth," she chuckled. "I'm glad to see my Rise's getting along with such sweet boys. Perhaps you can tell me more about my granddaughter's relationship with that Kanji boy. I pester her time and time again, but she always just brushes it off." Both Yu and her grandmother glanced at Rise with knowing eyes. The sight of them staring at her sent a shiver down her spine. "I was young once too, you know..."

"Seems to me you never stopped," Yu complimented, causing the older woman to blush. A wide smiled formed on her wrinkled features as she let out a warm laugh.

"Oh, aren't you sweet? Such a charming young man."

"I get that a lot," he admitted, a sliver of arrogance in his voice.

"Right, well... Yu-senpai and I need to go into the kitchen to study. Tell us if you need anything, grandma!" Rise quickly began to push Yu towards the kitchen. To her relief, the young man did little more than bid her grandmother a fond farewell. The two soon entered the kitchen as her grandmother quietly waited for the day's customers.

"Your grandmother seems nice." The former idol glared at the older boy, who chuckled at her stare. "What? I can't help it if people love me. I'm charming."

Rise rolled her eyes, but her anger evaporated quickly. She was smiling as she led the boy to the kitchen. "This is the main kitchen. Grandma and I mostly use the one out front for the customers. People love seeing their food being made. We can work in here."

"Right... Rise, what exactly am I tutoring you in?" he asked, his eyes peering around the well-stocked kitchen.

"I was... uh... I was hoping you'd give me some lessons in cooking," she admitted, with a heat tingling at her ears.

"Cooking lessons? Not to say you don't need them, but why the sudden desire?" Yu asked, a grey brow raising on his face.

Rise ignored her friend's teasing and answered with a sigh. "It's for Kanji. He and I have been studying together for the last few weeks, and I wanted to surprise him with a meal as thanks..." With every passing word, Rise could feel Yu's silver eyes peer deeper through her. Her eyes refused to even glance at his face, but she knew that he wasn't taking what she said at face value. He could see there was more hanging off her lips, she just chose to ignore them.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Wait, just like that?" Rise blinked, turning her head to look at her friend. The taller boy was looking through her grandmother's drawers, taking a mental inventory of their tools.

"Sure. Haven't you been paying attention? I'm the New Yu. All sunshine, rainbows, and friendliness and stuff," he joked. "Now then, grab an apron. Let's see what we can make..."

* * *

Yu lifted the spoon to his lips and chomped down on the curry Rise had created. He cleaned the spoon with his mouth, before chewing it inquisitively. Rise stood beside him, staring with growing anxiousness. Yu swallowed the curry down and waved the metal spoon like a teacher would hold a ruler. He maintained a cool, stoic demeanor as he judged her food.

"My tongue is literally on fire. Dump it and try again," he commanded. He turned away from her and walked towards her fridge without another word.

"What?! But I put in, like, half of my regular spices!"

"Which is why I'm still conscious, I imagine. Need I remind you how you nearly killed Yukiko? And that girl throws fire at monsters on a daily basis," Yu replied. He opened up the freezer and pulled out a topsicle, unwrapping it and pressing the frozen treat to his tongue. "Ah... Sweeth welief."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Rise teased, smiling at her teacher as she lifted the plate of curry to the trash.

"Sweet relief," Yu retorted, lifting the topsicle from his tongue. "I wore girl clothes in front of our classmates, Rise. Gonna need to try a lot harder than that, if you want to embarrass me," he smirked.

"I heard Naoto said you you were cute."

"Huh?" Yu blinked, and Rise couldn't help the growing grin on her face as he stared at her with wide eyes. His eyes narrowed and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, haha. Cute."

"I'm serious. We're girls. We talk," the former idol teased, placing the plate back onto the table. "She thinks you're cute." It wasn't true, but the lie was worth the chance to see the unsure gleam in Yu's eyes.

"Kanji keeps looking at your ass when you aren't looking."

"What?!" Yu just laughed at the smaller girl's shock and following glare. He effortlessly dodged a half-hearted swing, before clapping his hands. "Alright! Back to work!"

* * *

"Ahhh! Why is it hotter?!" hissed Yu, racing for a cup of cold water. He quickly poured himself a glass and practically drowned himself. He coughed up the water and spices, collar stained with drops of water, before he glared at Rise. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Rise gasped, lifting a hand to her mouth in shock. "Senpai! How dare you accuse me of such a thing?! My cooking is simply too refined for your tastes!"

"That was incredibly petty of you, Rise," Yu noted. He walked over to the small plate and began to dump the contents into the trash. Rise, for a moment, felt a pang of guilt as Yu's silver eyes glanced at her. It took her a moment to realize he was smiling. "I respect that." He chuckled at the girl as he wiped his sleeve against his mouth and sat at the kitchen table. "Hey, question. How come you don't just ask me to make Kanji's lunch for you?"

Rise blinked at the question, before joining the silverette at the table. She propped her head up on her elbows and sighed. "Same reason I won't let you just do my homework, no matter how many times you offer. I want to earn it."

"Hm. Suppose it would be awkward if you and Kanji got married and I had to keep coming over to cook food for you," the young man mused.

"M-married?"

"Hey, do you think it'd be weird if you and Kanji got married on the same day Naoto and I did?" he wondered aloud, his lips twisted into a sinister smirk. He truly did enjoy watching the younger girl blush and stutter. "I mean, siblings get married on the same day all the time, right?"

Rise did her best to ignore her upperclassman's teasing. She knew he was just trying to rile her up, but something made her pause. "Siblings?"

"Huh?"

"You called us siblings."

"I...?" Yu's eyes fell to the table, and Rise could see him mentally rewinding what he had said. He thought to himself, before she saw his eyes widen. "Oh. I... did."

"So you see me as another little sister...?" she questioned, brow raised as a small smile pulled at her lips. "Like Nanako?"

"Would that be awkward? Cause I could not... If it's awkward," he muttered, eyes on the ceiling now. His cheeks were a slight red as he avoided Rise's knowing smile.

"It's a little funny. How we met and where we are now..."

"Yeah. Funny," he sighed. "It's funny how I saw you as a stepping stone and almost tricked you into getting with me. It's funny how I almost destroyed you to make myself happy. It's real hilarious." Rise saw the scowl on Yu's lips as he remembered his past sins. He looked sick as his brow furrowed and wrinkled. "I know I've already apologized, but I'm sorry for who I was and who I didn't turn out to be." He rubbed his head, taking a moment to bury his face in his hands. "I hope you can forgive me..."

"I already have, ya big dummy," she replied. She smiled from across the table as his eyes finally returned to looking at her. "Senpai, I love you." He was surprised by the words, and she was quick to clarify. "I love you, like the brother I never knew I needed. You're my friend, and I really, really care about you." He lifted his head up to look at her, and she could see a faint smile on his lips.

"You're literally the first friend I ever made," he confessed. "And besides Naoto, I think you're my best friend."

"It's so hard to believe how different things were a few months ago," she uttered, closing her eyes. Her lips were still curled into a small smile as Yu nodded his head.

"Yeah... Hey, Rise?"

"Hm?"

"Love ya too, little sis."

* * *

It was lunch time at Yasogami High, and Yu walked downstairs as soon as he had the chance. He went to Kanji and Rise's class and peeked through the glass window, trying his best to act nonchalant as he spotted his friends. Rise was handing a bento box to Kanji. Yu couldn't hear either of them, but judging by the way Kanji took the box and practically glowed scarlet, things were going well. Rise sat beside him and the two began to talk as they had their lunch.

Yu grinned as he saw Kanji take his first bite. His eyes widened, before he began to dig into the small box, happily chomping away at the contents inside. Rise was beaming beside him, obviously proud that he was not only stomaching her food, but enjoying it.

 _I better leave before I get caught,_ thought Yu.

"Narukami, what are you doing?"

Yu blinked and he looked away from the window to find Naoto beside him. She had her arms crossed and a small frown on her face as she stared at him. He stared back, silver eyes shimmering with a mischievous glee.

"I couldn't take being away from you any longer, Naoto! My heart aches for your touch! Will you marry me?!" he loudly declared, dramatically raising an arm to the sky as he placed another hand on his heart.

"W-what?!"

"No? Oh, well. Better luck next time! See you after school, beautiful!" He laughed at her gobsmacked expression, leaving her absolutely flustered as he quickly walked away. Several students looked at one another, before staring at Naoto with gossiping whispers leaking from their mouths. The Detective Prince's face was utterly mortified, before she called out the older boy's name, screaming at him and giving chase as he snickered.

* * *

Rise and Yu would remain friends for many, many years to come. Their friendship would only grow in strength, and the two would often seek advise or comfort in one another when their loved ones were not available. They truly did loved one another like siblings. Their bond was one of Yu's deepest and strongest, perhaps second only to his relationship with Naoto. The young idol was even Yu's 'Best Man' during his and Naoto's wedding, a title she wore as begrudingly and proudly as the title of 'Kanji's Best Bro.'

Eventually both Yu and Naoto, as well as Rise and Kanji, had children. The two families were close to one another, and many times Yu would offer to babysit Rise's children and she would offer the same to him. Rise became 'Aunt Rise' to Yu and Naoto's children, and the silver-haired man proudly wore the title of 'Uncle Yu,' bestowed upon him by Rise's children.

Perhaps in another lifetime, another world, Yu and Rise would have fallen in a different kind of love. Perhaps if Yu was a different man, he and Rise would have formed a connection more akin to his and Naoto's.

Perhaps, but Yu was proud of who he was and he was proud of his unbreakable bond with his dear 'sister.' He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

 **END**

Yu and Rise's relationship is probably one of the most unique things about Just a Delinquent. I'm fairly proud of it, and I'm glad people seem to enjoy it too.

I've been wanting to update Tales for a while, and I feel like my work with Dork inspired me to finally post this. Not every chapter needs to be some deep, introspective or some dark piece of backstory about how awful Yu was. Sometimes, it can just be a sweet, light-hearted talk with one of your closest friends.

I don't know when I'll update again, but I hope you have a nice day. Take care, and stay safe, friend.


End file.
